All you need is dance?
by persseida
Summary: Annie sueña con ser bailarina profesional desde que tiene uso de razón. Un cambio de acontecimientos la llevó a asistir a una academia privada de danza. No todo fue como ella esperaba. Ballet AU Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama Cover art credit: littlestpersimmon en tumblr
1. Balletomane

El sol de media tarde entraba por la ventana, el polvo en suspensión haciéndose visible en los haces de luz. Annie no acababa de llegar de clase, y ya tenía que empezar a preparase de nuevo. No pensaba que fuese a habituarse a este horario tan fácilmente, aunque tampoco tenía otra opción. Metió todo lo indispensable en su bolso, una botella de agua, las zapatillas, peines y gomillas dentro de un neceser, y una muda para más tarde. Todo lo demás no salía de ese bolso jamás, por si acaso alguna vez se le olvidaba.

Annie llevaba siendo estudiante de danza clásica desde que era pequeña. ¿Cuántas horas habría pasado entre barras y _pliés_? La cuenta era demasiado larga. El conservatorio siempre había sido parte de su día a día, de su vida cotidiana. No recordaba bien qué la empujó a comenzar, sólo sabía que no quería abandonarlo. Desafortunadamente, tuvo que dejar el apretado y asfixiante horario del conservatorio, de lo contrario no podría compaginar el baile con los estudios universitarios. Siguiendo su mayor aspiración, optó por bailar en una academia privada. No podría decirse que estuviera nerviosa, pero nunca había sido buena con los comienzos, incluso llevado lustros haciendo lo mismo todos los días. Supuso que no habría una diferencia abismal entre ambos ambientes.

Suspiró profundamente, agarró con fuerza su bolso negro por encima del hombro y salió a la calle. La academia no quedaba muy lejos en bus de su casa, lo cual era un alivio. El viento azotó su cara en cuanto salió por la puerta, liberando algunos mechones demasiado cortos de su alto moño. Los apartó con la mano, maldiciendo entre dientes.

El trayecto se le hizo más bien corto, mientras apañaba los mechones dorados con pinzas y movimientos experimentados con sus manos. Era una profesional en recogerse el pelo rápida y minuciosamente. El autobús chirrió al llegar a su parada.

Empujó la puerta principal y pisó silenciosamente el suelo de parqué. Echó una rápida ojeada alrededor del pasillo que llevaba al estudio principal. Paredes inmaculadamente blancas, con cuadros de bailarinas por todos lados. Descubrió que estaba aterrada, pero no lo dejó mostrar. Encontró un pequeño vestuario a mano derecha, donde se deshizo de la ropa de calle y se colocó las zapatillas de lona. "Parece que ya toca comprar unas nuevas," masculló para sí misma, mientras rozaba la tela desgastada de la suela con los dedos.

No tardó en ponerse la rebeca de punto sobre su maillot antes de entrar a clase, ya no era verano y comenzaba a refrescar. Ella nunca era impuntual. Lo pudo comprobar en la cantidad de gente en el interior de la sala, además del reloj de la pared. Las cinco y media, exactamente. Oficialmente la clase comenzaba a esa hora, pero supuso que a los otros bailarines les traía sin cuidado.

Acudió a la barra más cercana para calentar un poco los tobillos, mientras observaba la clase a través del espejo. Un grupo de chicas riendo por allí, algunas otras con el móvil por allá, y varios chicos apoyados en la barra charlando. "Uno no se apoya en la barra como si fuese la de un bar," pensó con el ceño fruncido, cuantas veces le habrían regañado de pequeña por hacer lo mismo. Simplemente, era algo inconcebible para un bailarín con cierta etiqueta. Nadie parecía haberla observado detalladamente. Le alegró.

Una mujer joven y menuda apareció por la puerta del estudio, con un mono burdeos encima de su maillot, moño bajo y varios discos en la mano. La mujer de ojos avellana la observó, y sonrió dulcemente.

"¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Annie," dijo encandilada, mientras se acercaba a la impasible rubia. "Yo soy la profesora, me llamo Petra," añadió musicalmente. Annie asintió con atención. No parecía tener muchos años más que ella, pero notó en sus gestos y forma de andar que sin duda había bailado durante muchos años. "Hablamos por teléfono el otro día, siento que hayas tenido que dejar el conservatorio," añadió algo alicaída. "Puedes sentirte como en casa, pero no te relajes demasiado, soy bastante dura", dijo con cierta burla, levantando un índice, a la vez que intentando parecer estricta. No lo consiguió, o eso pensó Annie.

Tras una breve charla acerca del nivel de la rubia y de lesiones recientes, Annie se quedó sola de nuevo, mientras que Petra encendía el radiocasete y colocaba el disco de música clásica. La sala parecía algo más llena que cuando Annie llegó, podía contar unas doce personas. Amplios espejos recubrían la mayor parte de la pared, el suelo parecía algo desgastado de tanto roce con las puntas de las bailarinas. El calentamiento fue bastante silencioso, aunque relajante tras un estresante día de clases en la facultad. Llegó con facilidad a sus talones mientras se alargaba sobre sus piernas estiradas.

La barra fue algo más activo, sobre todo porque había dos chicas que simplemente, no paraban de cuchichear. Annie quiso lanzar su pie a sus caras durante un _arabesque_ , pero se contuvo. Aún tenía que ganar confianza en este nuevo terreno. Simples _tendús_ , un _rond-de-jambe_ muy lento y arduo, para terminarlos con _developpés_ _á la seconde_ y _derrière_.

Cuando los ejercicios de barra al son de Chopin cesaron, observó como las chicas se colocaban las brillantes puntas de satén, y los chicos se quitaban algunas capas de abrigo. "Repertorio", suspiró Annie mientras alcanzó su par de zapatillas. Algunas chicas la miraban, con curiosidad, con recelo, incluso con algo de superioridad. Nada nuevo para ella, el mundo del ballet siempre había sido así. Ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras escondía el nudo de los lazos tras su tobillo. Hacía tiempo que no realizaba un _pas de deux_ , recordó, mientras veía como chicas y chicos se emparejaban a la vez que bromeaban entre ellos. Le costaría alcanzarles. Viéndose sin pareja, optó por quedarse al final de la clase, y repetir los movimientos de las chicas emparejadas delante de ella.

Petra observó su acción, y se apresuró a interrumpirla. "Annie, no te preocupes, esper-," la puerta se abrió con el mismo chirrido de siempre, aunque este pareció aún más estrepitoso. Un chico rubio y ojos claros apareció en la sala, acaparando la atención de todos. Tenía una cara horrenda, como si un elefante le hubiese trotado por encima. "Buenas tardes, señorita Ral", saludó con voz rasposa mientras se sonaba la nariz. El chico tiró sus zapatillas de lona negras al suelo y comenzó a colocárselas. "Oh, Armin, no tendrías que haber venido, estás fatal", a lo cual el chico respondió con una sincera sonrisa. "No importa, sólo he venido para repertorio, así que estaré bien", añadió mientras saludaba a los otros bailarines a duras penas.

"Qué desastre de persona," Annie dijo para sus adentros. Algo hizo click en su cabeza. Petra le dijo que esperara, porque iba a ser la pareja en el _pas de deux_ del mocoso de turno. Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Petra guió al chico de cabello rubio hacia ella. "Armin, esta es Annie. Pensaba hacer que se turnase con otro chico, pero ya que has llegado, harás el apaño. Hoy es su primer día aquí, no te pases con ella," _pero qué dice esta loca,_ pensó Annie con mueca de desesperación. "Sin problema, haré lo que pueda," dijo jocoso el chico. Annie estaba fuera de sus casillas. Al menos, no le sacaba un buen trecho de altura, por lo que podrían trabajar bien, quiso tranquilizarse la rubia.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Os dejo un glosario con los términos de ballet usados en este capítulo:

 _pliés_ : Una flexión de las rodillas. Este es un ejercicio para trabajar las elongaciones y que los músculos se vuelvan suaves y flexibles; los tendones flexibles y elásticos; sirve también para desarrollar un sentido del balance.

maillot : Prenda deportiva de tejido fino y elástico que se adapta perfectamente al cuerpo y cubre el tronco y en ocasiones también parte o la totalidad de las extremidades; es utilizada principalmente por gimnastas, atletas, bailarines y acróbatas.

 _arabesque_ : Una de las posiciones básicas en ballet clásico. El cuerpo de perfil, apoyado en una pierna extendida hacia atrás y las manos colocadas en varias armónicas posiciones, para crear las línea mas larga posible desde la punta de los dedos de la mano a los dedos del pié.

 _tendús_ : El pie activo se desliza de la primera o quinta posición a la segunda o cuarta posición sin levantar los dedos de los pies del suelo. Ambas rodillas se mantienen derechas.

 _rond-de-jambe_ : Movimiento redondo de la pierna, es decir, un movimiento circular de la pierna sin mover las caderas y la pelvis. El rond de jambe se utiliza como ejercicio en la barra, en el centro y puede hacerse a terre o en l'air. Todos los que se hacen hacia la derecha son déhors y a la izquierda los dedans.

 _developpés_ : El desarrollo de un movimiento en tempo, mediante la elevación pausada de una pierna hasta la altura de la rodilla de la pierna de apoyo, para ir después abriéndola suspendida en el aire hasta sostenerla controlada en posición con elegancia. Las caderas deben mantenerse niveladas y sin retorcer.

 _á la seconde_ : Posición de piernas y/o brazos en Segunda (2ª) posición (al lateral del cuerpo)

 _derrière_ : Atrás, detrás. Este término puede referirse a movimientos, pasos o colocación de una extremidad detrás del cuerpo. Con relación a un paso en particular, la totalidad del derrière lleva implícito que el pie activo cierra atrás.

 _pas de deux_ : Danza de dos bailarines


	2. Entrechat-six

"¿Has hecho esto muchas veces?", consiguió vocalizar el chico, sosteniendo una gomilla entre sus dientes mientras recogía su melena en una pequeña cola. Annie ni siquiera lo miró, tomando su tiempo en responder. "¿Hablar con la boca llena?", se burló, a la vez que Armin terminó su compleja maniobra. Pareció sorprendido y algo decepcionado con aquel comentario. Se sorbió la nariz. "Ah, perdona. No, digo el bailar en pareja…", se excusó con voz nasal debido al terrible catarro. El murmullo de los bailarines aporreaban las sienes de la chica. Annie simplemente ladeó la cabeza, para después encogerse de hombros. Puede que al fin y al cabo, abandonar la danza no fuese tan mala idea. Quiso hacer como si su compañero no estaba a su lado. A Armin parecía no importarle, retrocedió a una de las barras y estiró los isquiotibiales con un _grand-jeté_.

Estaban practicando una variación de Giselle, en la cual Albrecht entra en escena realizando un gran número de _petit-battements_. Annie miró de reojo a su enferma pareja. "Ya le gustaría," dijo en voz medio audible. Tras la cansada repetición de esos pasos, Albrecht retrocedía en el escenario para llevar a Giselle "flotando" a través de la escena. Para Annie, era una preciosa variación, pero no pudo encontrarse en peor situación. ¿Cómo podía estar ese chico enclenque a la altura para luego alzarla por los aires? Confió en el criterio de Petra, y rezó para que no solo la hubiesen emparejado con él porque no había otra opción.

Una, dos y tres parejas realizaron el conjunto de pasos al son de la alegre música. La cuarta, formada por un chico alto y algo tedioso a la vista y una chica con rasgos orientales, parecían tener ciertas diferencias entre ellos, provocando fallos importantes y una gran descoordinación.

"¡Me has pisado con toda la fuerza!", aulló el chico, mientras apuntaba a su dolorido pie con sus manos. "¿Sabes lo que duele que te pisen con una punta?", gritó desesperado. La chica la respondió también enervada, criticando su forma de coordinarse y de no poder seguir su ritmo. Petra tuvo que intervenir antes que alguien acabase con una punta en la cabeza.

"¡Ya está bien, Mikasa, Jean! Es culpa de ambos, tendríais que haberos visto," bufó exasperada la profesora. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el lugar de Annie. "¡Armin, déjate de tonterías y acompaña a Mikasa!" El chico volvió en sí al oír su nombre y acudió inmediatamente al centro del estudio. Annie estaba deseosa de verle en acción. Esperaba que le hubiese llamado a él para humillarlo de cierta forma, por no estar atendiendo. La rubia se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la escena, expectante.

La chica asiática volvió refunfuñando a la esquina desde donde debía hacer su aparición, mientras que Armin se quedaba en el centro, frente al espejo. Se crujió los hombros, mientras Petra contaba antes de poner de nuevo la pieza musical.

Los petit-battements del rubio eran tan limpios como rápidos, además de alcanzar una buena altura en cada uno de ellos. Su pelo se movía alocadamente de un lado a otro con cada salto, a lo cual parecía estar acostumbrado. Annie no notó que se le abrió la boca al observarle bailar. Armin acudió a la esquina de Mikasa y la sostuvo con gracia por la cintura, mientras le permitía dar pequeños saltos a la chica. Parecía tan natural, como si hubiese nacido para aquello. ¿Cómo podía una persona con una estructura tan frágil saltar así y cargar con otra persona casi sin esfuerzo?

Armin descendió a su pareja y esta realizó su último paso. Todos aplaudieron, hasta Mikasa se veía contenta. Annie resopló. "Seguro que se está muriendo por dentro," pensó. Como si adivina fuese, Armin fue escopetado hacia el vestuario. "¡Un momento, un momento!" anunció con prisa, mientras derrapaba en el pasillo. Su voz sonó ahogada y nasal. Todos se encogieron de hombro, mientras se escuchaba a alguien desatorando su nariz.

"Si no le conociese, pensaría que es tonto de remate," añadió orgulloso la anterior pareja de Mikasa, con los brazos en jarras. Annie quiso bailar con él, en contraposición de su opinión de hacía cinco escasos minutos.

El par de rubios se reunieron de nuevo, en silencio. Petra se dirigió a ellos, "Annie, ¿has bailado alguna vez el grand pas de deux de Giselle?". Annie se mostró dubitativa. "He bailado Giselle, pero solo como una wili, nunca como principal," aunque ella se sabía perfectamente el papel de Giselle. "Podría hacerlo," finalizó con cierta ilusión en la mirada. Armin la observó con curiosidad. Quería quitarse su mirada de encima.

Annie se volvió a atar los lazos de sus puntas, sintiendo la presión alrededor de sus tobillos, mientras era observada por el resto de alumnos. Una vez lista, se preparó para comenzar la variación.

Este acto comenzaba con Albrecht en el fondo del escenario, observando a Giselle bailar con movimientos lentos y elegantes, para luego unirse a ella y guiarla a través de una danza llena de tristeza y desamor. "Qué apropiado," pensó Annie.

La música comenzó a retumbar por la sala, mientras Annie repasaba la coreografía. Memorizaba los pasos que seguían a continuación, mientras realizaba lentos y arduos developpés y atittudes. "¡Annie, expresión, expresión, Giselle está muy triste porque no puede estar con Albrecht!" ordenó Petra, a la vez que daba palmas para apremiarla. Annie retorció la boca. No solo tenía que realizar a la perfección el adagio, sino que tenía que poner expresión de dolor, y no por el esfuerzo exactamente.

Una vez terminada su parte, Armin entró en escena, sujetándola por la cintura y guiándola a través de la escena. Armin parecía acomodarse muy bien al ritmo de cada una de sus compañeras. Se apartaba en el momento justo e indicado para permitir que su compañera extienda sus extremidades, para que no hubiesen problemas y moratones más tarde. Annie giró sobre su punta para encontrar sus ojos con los del chico, mientras realizaba un alogé. En ese justo momento, el rubio hizo una mueca estraña, como si estuviese asqueado. Annie levantó una ceja, y antes de proceder a la próxima vuelta, Armin estornudó en su cara. Teniendo las manos ocupadas en sujetar a la chica, no pudo evitar el estropicio. Annie bajó de las puntas a punto de tropezarse y se apartó bruscamente de él, mientras el rubio la observaba con temor.

"¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?! ¿No sabes avisar?" chilló Annie mientras limpiaba su rostro con el revés de su blanca mano. Armin no sabía cómo actuar, intento vocalizar una sincera disculpa, pero nada salió por su boca. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella, como intentando calmarla con el gesto, pero sin sonido que saliese de su garganta no podía hacer mucho.

Annie salió con fuertes pasos encima del parqué, con fuertes sonidos sordos debido a sus zapatillas de punta. Armin siguió a la chica del pelo platino hasta el vestuario, dejando atrás los murmullos y pequeñas risas del el aula principal. Dobló la esquina, casi a punto de resbalarse, sujetándose al marco de la puerta para evitarlo.

"Annie, lo siento mucho, de verdad, no quis-," se disculpó el rubio entre picores de nariz. "Déjame en paz imbécil, no tengo que aguantar tu mierda de catarro," anunció fríamente Annie. No quería mirar más a la cara a ese enclenque asqueroso.


End file.
